When She's Gone
by Ashmee
Summary: Hermione and Draco start off hating eachother, but when things happen, will something start between them?
1. Two of Everything

DISCLAIMER : These are JK Rowling's characters, I'm just making my own story out of them.   
  
--When She's Gone--  
  
Chapter 1 : Two of Everything (PG)  
  
Hermione Granger sighed. Her two best friends Harry and Ron had already found a place to sit in the Hogwarts train. And the compartment was full.   
  
"Sorry Hermione.." Harry said apologetically. Hermione shrugged. "Thats okay Harry. I know you didn't mean it."   
  
She walked away to find somewhere to sit. After visiting every compartment in the train, she came upon the last one, and to her dismay, there sat Draco Malfoy.   
  
She grimaced and opened the door. He looked up and sneered. "What do you want Granger? Harry Potter," he said his name like it was a curse, "and his little friends finally ditch you? It was only a matter of time." He was sitting right by the door so she could see perfectly the disgust that was drawn all over his face. She sneered her contempt. "No. Everywhere else is full." She noted he was the only one in the small room. "Why? Did your friends leave you?" He scoffed. "No. They just.. found other seating arrangements." He cleared his throat. "Not that it's any of your buisness." She scowled. "Like I'd want to be in your buisness, Malfoy." He shrugged and returned to the book he was reading. She was about to close the door when the realization hit her that there was no where else to sit and the train had already begun moving slowly from the station. She sighed and opened the door. "Can I sit here?" He shrugged again but didn't take his eyes off the book. She closed the door behind her and sat by the window, as far away from him as possible. It was dark and rainy outside. She put her forehead to the glass and looked out at everybody rushing to get under a roof to escape from the rain. Some clever people had said cover-up spells, but others were getting drenced. Her parents stuck out like a sore thumb with a muggle item, a umbrella. She waved and forced herself to smile as the train sped away at a high speed. She looked in the window at the reflection of Draco and was suprised to see that he was staring at her, but averted his eyes once he saw she had noticed. She sighed and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to come so the ride would go by quickly.  
  
She woke up about a hour later and opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched. "Ron-" she started, then she remembered it was Malfoy with her, not Ron or Harry. She sighed and turned to look at him. He was looking at her with mild intrest. "Ron, huh? Have you and the weasl king got something going on?" He smirked. She ignored him and looked out the window. It had cleared up a little, but it was still overcast. She could see in some places a little sun was shining through and hitting the land with beautiful rays of light. She smiled and pushed her curly brown hair away. She looked at Draco again. He was still looking at her. "What do you want?" She said angrily. He smiled. "I just noticed how pretty you are." She was shocked. What did he say? "E-Excuse me?" He smiled and went over to sit next to her. She pressed herself against the wall to try to get away from him. "Kiss me, Hermione. You know you want to." He looked her straight in the eye. "Wha-" she said but was cut off when he kissed her. She found herself kissing him back then suddenly she woke up.  
  
She opened her eyes quickly and saw she still had her forehead pressed against the glass. And Draco was still over by the door. He was grinning evily. "What did you do to me Malfoy?" She said and got out her mirror. Nothing was askew. She put it away and glared at him. "You were calling out my name.. in your sleep." He said inbetween laughs. "I did not!" She said, and looked out the window, choosing to ignore him. It was still raining and dark. She sighed. 'Did I really call out?' She thought. In the reflection of the glass, Draco was still grinning.   
  
"Malfoy-" she started, when the candy trolley came in. "Anything from the cart dears?" Said the plump waitress. Draco got out a sack of what Hermione guessed were galleons. Hermione shook her head. "No thank you." She smiled sweetly, as the lady turned her attention to Draco. "One..." he said then looked at Hermione. "Make that two of everything."  
  
THE END of Chapter 1 


	2. Threatened

DISCLAIMER : These are JK Rowling's characters, I'm just making my own story out of them.   
  
--When She's Gone--  
  
Chapter 2 : Threatened (PG)  
  
After the cart had gone and the door was closed, Hermione looked over at Draco and said, "That wasn't nessecary." Draco shrugged and stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth, discarding the card. With his mouth full he said, "I figured I might as well waste my fathers money." Hermione smiled. Then Draco corrected himself, "Even if it is on a mudblood like you." He put a extra emphasis on the word is. Hermione glared at him and refused to eat anything, or even look at him for the rest of the ride.  
  
About two weeks later, school had officially begun and Hermione had almost forgotten about her dream about Draco on the train. Between homework, all of her classes, and being angry at Ron, there was no time for thinking about anything else. And plus, she had to help Ron and Harry with all of their homework, which only put a extra strain on her.   
  
Hermione was getting ready for bed one night, when she heard a knock on her door. She looked around at ll of her sleeping roomates, and went to open the door. There stood Professor McGonagall. She was looking extra stressed and tired. Hermione could see a glint of fear in her green eyes though. "Professor?" Hermione said, aghast. "Miss Granger, come quick. Something's happened to Mr. Potter." Hermione gasped and rushed to put on her robes. She grabbed her wand, and followed Professor McGonagall towards the Quidditch Field, where Hermione was suprised to see Draco, Ron and Pansy all upset. Pansy was in tears and Rons brow was furrowed. Draco, though, looked rather calm but Hermione could tell he was upset as well.  
  
Hermione thought she saw Draco's eyes light up when he saw her, but he looked away before she could really tell.   
  
"Whats going on?" She said, though she could barely hear herself her heart was pouding so loud. She thought for sure everyone could hear it. Pansy was sobbing so Hermione couldn't understand her very well. "We wher jusb pobing funb at Harby, anb he took oub hib wanb, and it bacbfireb or somebing." She started crying again and Professor McGonagall went to console her. "What she meant to say," Draco sneered, "Was that we were just poking some harmless fun at Harry. And he took it the wrong way and had to be a hero, and when he said a spell, his wand backfired. It's really his fault, not mine! I don't understand why we... I mean, I am getting punished. Pansy and the weasel here deserved it though." "NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE MALFOY!" Ron yelled. "Boys! Boys!" Professor McGonagall said. "We know it was no ones fault. Just calm down. Now Draco," she turned to Draco, "you said something about a spell. Exactly what spell did he use?" Draco shrugged and looked at his feet. He mumbled something. "Speak up boy!" Professor McGonagall said. "I don't know. Expelliarmus or.. something." Then Draco realized what he said. "No. It wasn't-" "So you mean to tell me," Hermione said, anger boiling in her veins, "That you had already drawn your wand, and Harry was just trying to stop you from hurting someone? Why I oughta-" "Granger, are you deaf?", interrputed Draco, "I just said his wand backfired!" "Yeah, well then why is yours over there?" Hermione pointed to his wand, that was infact, over a ways. Pansy started sobbing louder. "How do you know thats my wand, you filthy mudblood?" "THATS ENOUGH!" yelled the Professor. "Until we find out what happened, you're all in detention. Including Harry!" Draco's mouth fell open. "ALL of us? Professor-" "Do you want to make it only you, Draco?" He shut his mouth and looked at his feet again. "Even me, Professor? I wasn't even-" Hermione said. Draco mumbled something nasty under his breath and Professor McGonagall glared at him before continuing, "I know Miss Granger, but you too threatened Mr. Malfoy, so yes. You have detention as well." Hermione sighed and glared at Draco. Then she stomped away to her common room.  
  
THE END of Chapter 2  
  
---------------  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Victoria27 - I'm glad you like it! It's good to know people enjoy my writing! Keep reading. :)  
  
zuvalupa - Haha! Thanks! Don't worry though, I'm a fast writer. And really impatient to hear what people think. You won't have to wait long inbetween chapters. ;) Thanks again! 


	3. Confused about a hug

DISCLAIMER : These are JK Rowling's characters, I'm just making my own story out of them.   
  
--When She's Gone--  
  
Chapter 3 : Confused about a hug  
  
Hermione was very flustered the next day. Not only was she dreading detention with McGonagall, she was worried about Harry who she hadn't seen since last night. Hermione had tried to talk to Ron more then once, but he kept coming up with excuses to leave or change the subject. Pansy wasn't seen all day. It was rumored that she went home to be with her parents because she was so upset. Hermione laughed when she heard this. Her first laugh in over a week. It felt good to laugh. It gave her the energy to live through another week. When Hermione saw Draco in potions that day, he avoided her eyes. He seemed very calm to her, but absent-minded. When making a sleeping potion, he put in Monkshood instead of Wormwood, causing the potion to turn a ugly purple color. Snape scolded Draco, but cleaned it up for him and made the entire class wait while Draco got it right.  
  
Outside of class on their way to Muggle Studies Hermione stopped Draco. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said and looked around nervously to make sure no one had noticed. Everyone was busy rushing to their next class though. He nodded. She pulled him to a corner by the dungeons. "Aren't you even the least bit worried that Harry's hurt?" He shrugged. "I don't care." She looked at him with her mouth open. "You don't care?" He shook his head. Tears were on the brims of her eyes. She didn't want them to fall, but they did. "How can you not care?" He shrugged. "I dunno. It's nto that big of a deal to me." She was fully crying now. He looked at her with concern. She was wondering if he wanted to hug her or something, but didn't know how to. She decided to do something brave for once and she went up to him and hugged him. She could feel his heart race through the cotton of his shirt. He put his hands on her back and patted her back, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Uh.. Granger. You're getting me soaked." He said 5 minutes later. Hermione let go and pulled back. "Oh. Sorry." She smiled weakly and quickly said a drying spell and wiped her eyes. "I have to go. Bye." She exited before he could say anything rude and left him standing there like a kitten in the rain. If she had stayed longer, she would have seen the happiness in his eyes.  
  
That night in detention, only Ron, Draco and Hermione were present. According to Professor McGonagall, Harry was being kept in the Hospital Wing overnight, but would be let out in the morning. But she wouldn't say anything about Pansy. They were all sitting silently at desks working on a piece of parchment. When Hermione stole a glance at Draco's paper, there wasn't writing but a drawing. She couldn't get a good look though, because Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Granger, eyes on your own work please."   
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate either though. Her mind kept wandering to the hug she and Draco shared. She knew it didn't mean anything, but she couldn't help feeling like there was something going on between them. And why was her heart racing? She peeked a glance over at Draco. He was looking at her too out of the corner of his eye and smiled kinda when he saw she was looking. She smiled too then turned back to her work. 


	4. Slytherin Love

DISCLAIMER : These are JK Rowling's characters, I'm just making my own story out of them.   
  
--When She's Gone--  
  
Chapter 4 : Slytherin Love (PG)  
  
The next day Hermione saw Harry in Transfiguration .It was before class and she went over and ave him a huge hug. "Harry! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." He smiled. "I'm good. Madame Pomfrey insisted on keeping me in the Hospital Wing. I was perfectly alright though. I got the Chocolate Frogs you sent me, thanks." He smiled. Hermione blushed. "No problem Harry." Suddenly she heard Malfoy shout, "How cute! Granger and Potter! The perfect couple!" He started laughing hysterically, as did many other Slytherins. Hermione was shocked. Did he not just hug her a couple days ago? She wished he would make up his mind. So she decided to make it up for him. "Excuse me, Harry." She said to Harry whos face was covered in anger. He nodded and went to sit next to Ron. Hermione walked over to Draco and said, "Oh Draco. Is your shirt all dry now? I was crying buckets, but I'm so glad I had a shoulder to cry on!" She smiled fake-sweetly. He gasped. All of his Slytherin friends started laughing and saying things like, "You helped a Mudblood?" and "Draco the teddy bear!" Hermione smiled, satisfied with herself and took a seat.  
  
A week later, Hermione was in the library. She had some last-minute work to catch up on. It was beautiful sunny day outside. No one was in sight. She wished she could go and be outside with everyone else, but as he had promised herself years ago, school came first. Suddenly she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Draco rushing towards her. He stood across from her. "Figures, you're in the library on a day like this." She went back to work. "What do you want, Malfoy? In case you can't see, I'm working here!" He sneered. "Granger, you think you're so smart, but you are the stupidest person I've ever met." He looked up at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, planting a kiss firmly on her lips. She pulled away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing you!" She moved back a couple steps. "Why!?" She didn't know what to make of this. It was probably a horrible joke and soon he'd be going back to his Slytherin friends to tell them all about what happened. "If this is a joke, it's not funny Malfoy!" He just looked at her. "It's no joke. I've had a crush on you since the day I met you." She gasped. "You have?" He nodded. "You better believe it." She make a look of disgust and said, "I can't be here now. I need to leave." She gathered her things and sprinted out of the library. 


	5. Detention Tales

DISCLAIMER : These are JK Rowling's characters, I'm just making my own story out of them.   
  
--When She's Gone--  
  
Chapter 5 : Detention Tales (PG)  
  
In detention that night, Hermione refused to even think or look at Draco. Harry was in detention that day. He has thrown quite a fit when he learned that he had detention too. Pansy still wasn't there, and Professor McGonagall still wasn't talking. But she was interrogating them. Instead of doing work, or writing lines, she was asking everyone questions. Hermione figured that since Harry was back, she would find out what happened. But it didn't go as planned.   
  
Hermione was early. She sat in her chair and looked around at the classroom with it's high stone walls, and paintings. Hermione smiled when she saw that in one picture, a Pixie was wreaking havoc. The owner of the portrait was screaming and trying to clean things up, but the Pixie just kept making a mess. Professor McGonagall looked up at the picture as well and smiled weakly. "So the pixies still there?" Hermione turned to look at her. "Still?" The Professor nodded and sighed. "When Gilderoy Lockhart let loose all of the Pixies in second year, one flew over here. And I can't get it out. I considered burning the picture, but Sir Jelavou wasn't pleased with that." She smiled. Hermione looked up at the picture. Sir Jelavou was screaming in agony and trying to hit the pixie with a large book. Hermione stifled a giggle, and turned around to face the front of the classroom when Harry and Ron walked in. They both smiled at her and took their seats behind her. She turned around to face them. "Is Pansy back yet?" Harry shook his head and frowned. Ron said, "I heard from Lavendar Brown that shes never coming back. Lavendars a bloody gossip though, so I doubt it." Harry shrugged. "She'll be back eventually." Ron nodded. "Fred and George came back. Remember last year? They flew off on their brooms!" Ron smiled at the memory. "I think Mum and Dad still don't trust them to stay here. You should have heard the commotion in my house." He laughed softly. Hermione smiled, remembering the Burrow. It was always cozy, and smelled of freshly-baked scones. Hermione turned back around and saw Draco walk in, nonchalantly. He tried to grab her eyes, but she just turned away and focused on Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy, take your seat. Alright. Tonight, we will not be writing lines." Ron and Harry high-fived from behind her. Hermione smiled. The Professor stood up and sat on the front of her desk looking at them all. "I just want to know what happened. And since Mr. Potter is back, I'll ask you first." She turned towards Harry. "Tell me what happened."  
  
The next day, Hermione was walking out of the common room thinking about last night. Harry had told the entire side of his story, then Ron, and then Draco. Harry and Ron's were similar and seemed likely. They said that Draco and Pansy were making fun of Harrys scar. And Harry said "Step off." Draco drew his wand and said, "Make me, Potter." Harry drew his as well. Ron shakily took out his wand. Pansy said, "Yeah Potter. Make us." She drew hers as well. Then, suddenly, Neville Longbottom walked by. "Hey Longbottom!!" Draco shouted. Neville turned to look at him, horror apparent on his face, and tried to run away, but Draco shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!" And Neville's legs were trapped. Draco and Pansy both laughed and Harry said, "Malfoy. Stop it." Ron's face was twisted in rage. Draco sneered and said, "What are you going to do, Potter boy? Disarm me? Oh I'm so scared!" Pansy laughed and said, "Me too. I'm shaking!" They both laughed and Ron jumped for Draco, making him fall face first into the dirt. Draco punched Ron in the eye and Pansy got wide-eyed. Harry shouted, "FINITE INCANTUM!" And then he blacked out.  
  
Then Detention was done. Professor McGonagall said she'd have Nevielle in Detention tonight, and Hermione was nervous. He was very shy, and would probably stutter alot. She sighed. Suddenly she ran right into somebody, scattering her books and papers all over. "Oh, sorry Granger." Said a familiar voice. She looked up from where she was gathering papers to see Draco. She sighed and stood up. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm okay." She said. She looked down. Then he lifted her head up with a finger, slowly. and pushed her hair away from her eyes. Then he kissed her. Soft as grass on a cool Summer day. She didn't want to, but she found herself kissing him back. She pulled back abruptly. After a few moments she said, "Don't make me do this." He looked at her. "Do what?" He questioned. She didn't know what to say to that. "This." She finally said, and walked back into the common room.  
  
THE END of Chapter 5  
  
---------------  
  
Thanks to:  
  
All of my reviewers. :)  
  
Credits:   
  
After a few moments she said, "Don't make me do this." He looked at her. "Do what?" He questioned. She didn't know what to say to that. "This." She finally said, and walked back into the common room. (X-Men 2) 


End file.
